Previously, there has always existed the problem of safely mooring a boat with respect to a dock and pilings or other protected area in order to safely retain the boat at its opposite ends from forcible engagement with the dock, piling or other obstruction to which the boat is anchored. This is usually accomplished by a plurality of lines extending from opposite ends of the boat to the dock or piling in order to space the boat from the dock, piling or other anchorage to protect it against wind, waves and changing water levels.
Previously, various types of line connections have been provided in an effort to solve the problem of protecting a boat against damage during high winds, storms or tornadoes in an effort to keep the boat from contacting the dock or pilings.
Previously, mooring lines have been provided which have been unable to sustain the heavy weights of boats. In many cases, and during storms and high winds, mooring lines are broken resulting in the boat being damaged by banging against the docks, pilings or other anchorages.